More information on the safety, tolerability, antiviral activity and the immunological effects of thalidomide is needed to determine if intensive long term investigation of thalidomide as an antiviral therapy is warranted. This study will obtain pharmacokinetics data for 3 doses of thalidomide, assess if thalidomide can be used safely in this patient population and examine the antiviral and immunologic activity of the various dosing regimens to determine if a dose response or plasma- concentration response exists.